


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: Emma and Regina finally admit their feelings





	

Snow shook her head as she walking into Granny's. Noticing her daughter in the back booth with  _her_.

"I can see what's happening." Snow said as she reached the counter with Charming.

"What?" Charming asked. Using his brain was hard before his morning coffee.

"And they don't have a clue." Snow continued with a faint smile.

"Who?" Charming asked before ordering breakfast for two and his morning coffee.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line." Snow said, lifting her head towards Emma and Regina sitting in the back booth. "Our trio's down to two."

"Oh." Charming had finally caught on to what his wife was talking about.

…

"I'm going to Regina's!" Emma shouted as she slammed the apartment door closed.

"But- Henry is here." Charming slumped onto the counter. Maybe his wife was right.

"The sweet caress of twilight." Snow said softly as she pointed to the darkness outside the window. "There is magic all through this town." Snow continued. "And with all this calmness in the atmosphere, love is in the air."

Snow wasn't wrong. After everything that happened in New York, the town was surprised at how calm the past few months had been. Yes, most were grieving for the deaths of Killian and Robin but everyone was happy and calm.

…

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Emma was in her bug, on her way to Regina's. The bug radio stuck on some throwback channel Emma had to sit through Elton John. The lyrics filled the air.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_

Emma sighed at the music. It made everything she felt so much more real.

"So many things I have to tell her. How will I make her see?" No. Emma shook her head. "The truth about my past, impossible. She'd turn away from me." Emma would admit Regina knew a lot about her, but not everything.

…

All the way across town Regina sat in her study. Nursing a cider as she waited for Emma. Regina had decided earlier that night that she had to tell Emma about her feeling. But still, she felt uneasy.

"She holding back, she's hiding." Regina knew there was more to Emma. "But what, I can't decide." Regina couldn't decide if Emma's secrets were worth the risk of heartbreak. "Why won't she be the Saviour I know she is? The Saviour I see inside?"

Regina swiftly rose from her seat when she heard Emma's death trap rattle up the drive-way. Regina opened the Mills Manor door to find a smiling Emma. It was the brightest smile Regina had ever seen on Emma's face.

"The evenings peaceful isn't it?" Emma stated as she looked up at the star covered sky.

"It's the town, for once, in perfect harmony." Regina agreed as she ushered Emma inside.

"Calmness in all its living things," Emma added. Regina found Emma's joy odd but also relaxing.

"How was your day?" Regina asked as she led Emma off towards the study.

"Let's skip through the night's pleasantries," Emma said, wanting to tell Regina how she felt. Now or Never.

"I'm uncertain-" Regina started but was quickly cut off

"You needn't look too far for the answer, Gina," Emma said softly as she took a seat next to Regina on the couch.

 _Oh god. What if she feels the way I do?_ Regina questioned herself. It was the knowing look on Emma's face, the love that danced in her eyes. "I know you're a wanderer. I know you get restless. But I-" Regina took a moment. All that had come out so fast. "I want to be enough to make you stay."

Emma beamed with joy, knowing exactly what Regina was trying to say. "You're enough for this restless wanderer."

"I just want to be with you," Regina whispered.

Emma couldn't agree more and she showed that to Regina by kissing her, kissing her hard. When the two women finally pulled away from the kiss Emma found herself whispering "Can you feel the love tonight?" As she softly leant her forehead against Regina's.


End file.
